


Ouroboros

by CorwinOfAmber



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorwinOfAmber/pseuds/CorwinOfAmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end, and back to the beginning, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, I don't make any money from this, please don't sue me.

"...So I've torn holes in both the universes and they lead here, to this room. A bridge, so that we can begin to work together to fix..."

And then everything changes. 

Both Walters, both Olivias, the underbelly of the DOD headquarters; everything disappears, replaced by a warm lightness, a sense of peace, and a muted awareness of all things for what feels to him like an eternity. 

And then things changed once more. He's now standing beneath a stochastic star-scape, illuminated by random flashes of ghostly blues and reds and greens. A low drone fills his head from somewhere behind him, and he fights against a wave of nausea that threatens to take over his entire being.

Olivia is somehow standing in front of him. Her typical winter FBI uniform – a dark overcoat covering a neutral toned power suit and sensible shoes – has been replaced by a brown wool sweater, khakis and combat boots. Her hair, previously tied back, now blows free in the wind in a look he's always preferred for her. She's as gorgeous as ever; and yet, her face is stained with soot, her eyes red-rimmed and swollen, and tears flow freely down her cheeks.

A broad smile appears on her face. "Peter!" She totters, and Peter instinctively steps forward to catch her in his arms.

"Olivia!" he pleads. "What happened? Where's Walter? I'm very confused..." 

She grasps his shirt front with one hand, slips her other hand up to the nape of his neck and pulls his head down to kiss him, not unlike the first kiss they'd shared on the Other Side.

"Olivia?", he says against her mouth when he can breathe again. His arms have naturally slipped around her waist; she seems to be able to support her own weight now, though.

More tears flow down her cheeks as she cups his face in her hands and caresses it gently. "Shh..." she whispers, as if he's the one who needs comforting. "Everything will be all right now..."

He notices that she's older than the last time he saw her, but not as old as when she'd died. He guesses she's in her late thirties. But that would mean...

"Olivia... what happened? Please tell me!" 

He grasps her shoulders and squeezes, not very hard, but just enough to get her attention.

She nods and gathers her thoughts. When she begins to speak, it comes with a manic urgency. "You were gone for a long time, but I knew you were missing. They thought I was crazy for awhile, but I eventually managed to convince Walter. By that time, the war had started and everything was going to hell anyway, so I decided to try to bring you back. The Observers tried to stop me..."

Belatedly, Peter notices they are surrounded by a ring of eleven columns of ash. The Observers can stop bullets, he notes, but they can't stop her.

"...but I burned them. It was them, Peter. The Observers. They were manipulating everything, manipulating us our whole lives."

Olivia buries her face against his chest and Peter embraces her back. He presses his face in her hair; it smells of sweat and ash, a scent he finds as intoxicating as jasmine.

"Oh, Peter," she whispers. "I'm so glad I got to see you again before it all ended..." 

She trembles. He holds her tight and watches the bursts of light – which he now realizes are vortices opening and closing in barely perceptible instants – consume the world around them.

Olivia tenses in his grasp. "I have a message from Walter. I don't understand what it means, but he said you would. He told me to tell you to go back to the beginning and to stop him from making the machine. Then he died. I'm sorry, Peter... I'm so sorry..." 

Peter is simply too numb to respond. He doesn't have to look behind him, as he now realizes exactly where he is standing.

Olivia dies in his arms, but that's all right. He hears the reality-shredding song of the Machine behind him.

He knows what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work of fan fiction, originally posted at fanfiction.net. Written during the hiatus between season 3 and 4, it was one of those stories that just pops into your head that you have to write about. It's written in a very different style from my later works.
> 
> Yes, I killed off both Walter and Olivia in my first fanfic.
> 
> Thanks once again to my beta, Uroboros75.
> 
> Presented with minimal changes from the original.


End file.
